A Rush of Affection
by Fightergirl-Hyuuga
Summary: David has been having strange dreams, and maybe they are trying to tell him something. But if he acts on it, can he handle it? The hate? Does the one in his dreams even feel the same?


**A/n: **Woo! My first Last Remnant fic. I haven't played through the whole thing, but I still reckon that Rush and David would make a good couple! I love the two together, they make me giggle. Well here you go.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Last Remnant...damn!

* * *

A stir in the silent night caught the blonde haired marquis' attention. Nobody was ever walking around the castle so late. A shadow caught his eye, drawing his attention to the figure hidden in the darkness.

"What do you want from life? A good career? A strong mind and body? A…a wife? Do you want your people to be free?"

"Of course I want my people to be free! I want Athlum to be free!"

"Is it really Athlum? Do you really want your people to be free? Or are your desires for freedom more selfish?"

The scenery shifted, and David found himself lying in his bed, facing towards his window. _Weird, I usually sleep on my back._ The figure that had been hidden in the shadows now lay beside him, behind him, and David found himself unable to turn around to look. A soft touch, trailing fingers up his spine made him shiver with delight and anticipation.

"You want to be free. You want to be yourself," David shuddered again as the mysterious person grazed his back once more. "Your desires _are_ selfish ones."

David was sure that he recognised that voice, the beautiful tones of the person giving him such simple pleasure. The hands now tracing the muscles on his back were gentle, but rough, and they were enticing him. Those same hands slid around his neck, caressing his chest, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

"See. You want this, for yourself. You don't want the people to be free. You want _you_ to be free. And that is selfish, and for now, this is what we both want, so those selfish desires are not just your own. Now for tonight, you can be free."

The hands that were caressing began to grip, twisting David around by his shoulders, to see the mystery person. His lips were instantly captured in a passionate kiss, a gasp allowing the other access to his mouth. David kissed back with equal passion, needing the delicious friction between their tongues. He thrust his hips towards the other, realising for the first time that he was with a man. How he hadn't noticed with voice he wasn't sure. But that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was getting closer to the tantalising body, the need for closeness deepening.

The other man broke the kiss, the need for air too great to continue, but instantly lowered his head, greedily kissing David's neck. His hands slid from his shoulders, trailing down his stomach and towards the waistband of his pants, softly touching the sensitive skin, causing David to moan. The man carried on teasing, causing David to moan louder and more often. He moved his head lower, grazing his teeth against the exposed skin, down to where his fingers had been just moments ago.

His teeth gave David more pleasure than the rough fingers had, and as he wound his fingers into the other man's hair, one more tantalising touch made him scream in ecstasy.

"Rush!"

* * *

David shot up, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Lying back onto his plump pillows, his eyes were wide with shock. A dream. It was a dream, that's all. But why did it feel so real? So…good? And by the looks of the tent that his bed sheets were creating, it was _extremely _good. Just as the night before, and the night before that one too, and many more before that. Shaking his head and running a hand through his hair, he heard a soft knock on the door, and a cautious voice calling out to him.

"Dave? Are you awake?" People knew not to wake the marquis up, he was not a morning person, but when it got late, one of his generals usually came to check on him. He chuckled as he recognised the soft voice, but then shot up in alarm. _Oh bugger_, he thought. _He's going to have heard that, know I'm awake and come in, and here's me with morning wood! _

The door handle turned quickly, his best friend appearing in the doorway as he had just managed to sit up and hide his large erection.

"Good dream?" Rush Sykes asked. He moved a small strand of his black hair out of his eyes, laughing to himself. He noticed that his friend was sat bolt upright, bed sheets only covering the lower part of his body. They were bunched up just around his stomach, the thick quilt showing David's well toned torso, the tight dark skin looking delectable to Rush. _If only the sheets were a little lower…_he shook his head, chuckling again.

"Well?"

"W-what? O-oh! Sorry. I…umm…don't remember?" David answered rather nervously. _I don't remember…? I could have done better than that! Damn! Stupid dreams! I'm not even gay!_

"Dave? Dah-veeeeed!?" he shouted at his friend. "They told me he wasn't a morning person but I thought he would at least be…alive," he mumbled.

"Oh! Where's Emma?" David exclaimed suddenly causing Rush to almost burst with laughter.

"She was gonna come and wake you up, but I thought that you'd prefer a pretty face in the morning. I've sorta left Blockter laughing his head off at an extremely murderous looking Emma. If looks could kill…Anyway, so you get me this morning!" he said.

"Oh. And you're this pretty face are you? What makes you think that I think you're pretty?" _Which admittedly I…NO! I'M NOT GAY! _A blush began creeping up his face, colouring him red. Rush noticed.

"That blush makes me think it," he stated matter-of-factly. David scoffed, just about, and Rush snickered. "Only joking Dave. I think you prefer your faces more…female…" _But God how I wish that was different, he's just so…Dave. _"I just thought you'd prefer to be woken up with no news instead of bad news, coz you know that's all Emma ever brings."

David just nodded, mouth hanging slightly open. He really needed to get up for a cold shower, but Rush was there, and he really didn't want to show him his…condition. He lowered his head, trying to think of a way to get rid of him without being horrible to him.

"Dave?"

David's head shot up again upon hearing Rush's voice. He sounded nervous, and looked it too.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about…gays?" he mumbled, but loud enough for David to hear. _Where did that come from? Please tell me I don't talk in my sleep!_

"Umm…I've never thought about it Rush. However, I do know that the people of Athlum frown upon same sex relationships, though why this is the case, I have no clue. Why?" _Don't think I made him think I was gay then…not that this is the case…I think…_

"So you don't have a problem with gays?" Rush garbled.

"No Rush. I don't have a problem with gays. Why?" he asked, getting a little irritated.

Rush looked down, avoiding David's intense gaze. The thought of those gorgeous blue eyes caused the blush adorning his face to intensify, making his face hotter than it already was.

"Rush?"

"I'm…I…please don't hate me," he spluttered, looking up and into David's eyes. _Now or never. _He leaned over the side of the bed, reaching his hand towards David's face, gently cupping his cheek. Before David could push him away, he captured his lips in a soft kiss, just pressing against them lightly, before moving back slowly, all the time watching David's eyes, eyes which were wide with shock.

He stood up quickly, embarrassment making him blush further (how it was possible he had no idea) and hurried to the door, pausing for a moment.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Sorry." He ran out the door, shutting it gently behind him.

David sat in shock. _What…? _He touched his lips, feeling where Rush's had just been. His lips were tingling, and the feeling was good. The kiss was soft and quick, nothing like the passion that he had been experiencing in his dreams, but this was better. It was tender, and though he would never have expected it, it left him wanting more. _Maybe…Rush._

David spent the next half hour stood under the shower, just thinking. He turned the water off, and stood waiting for the excess water droplets to run down his body so he wouldn't have to bother with drying little pools of water. He knew what he had to do, and the longer he left it, the harder it would be.

"I need Emma!" he groaned. He did not want to be discussing this with his general, but he knew that she would give him the best advice. He pulled on his usual attire and headed towards the castle cafeteria, where he knew that Emma would be. She always stayed there until she had seen David in the morning, so that she didn't have to spend time running around after him. She had a lot of work to do, and she rarely had any time to herself.

"Emma!" he shouted as he walked into the room. All the other generals had left to get on with their work, so she was sat alone, polishing her already shining blade. At the call of her name she looked up, the murderous look that Rush had described still apparent on her face.

"My lord. I apologise for allowing Rush to wake you up this morning. I apologise if he annoyed you," she said, ever businesslike.

"Rush…" David started. He didn't know what to say.

"My lord?" Emma asked, sheathing her sword and turning to face him. She knew just by the way he had called her name when he entered that he needed her advice. She could always tell when the marquis had something on his mind.

"Emma. Do you think I'm gay?" he asked quietly. This was not what Emma was expecting.

"My lord?"

"You said that already," he forced himself to chuckle. He was extremely nervous. He had no idea what Emma's views were on the matter.

"Well…" she had never thought about it, but know that she did, he never really had found any females attractive. "I don't know my lord. I have never noticed you thinking about relationships. Though, please stop me if I'm speaking out of turn, but I have noticed something lately."

"Go on."

"Well, you've been getting unusually close to Rush Sykes my lord, and though I've never thought about it properly, it does seem like the feelings you show towards him are those of more than just friendship. But if I may ask, what has made you think about this my lord?"

"I…I've been having some strange dreams lately," God, he felt so stupid. "And this morning, when Rush came in, he…he kissed me. And…"

"And you wanted him to. Is that right my lord?" she stared at him intensely, knowing the answer before he spoke it.

"Yes," he admitted, blushing profoundly.

"Then why are you here? You already know the answer to your question my lord, so shouldn't you be looking for someone else?" she asked knowingly. David nodded, gave her a small smile (the best he could muster whilst he felt so sick) and headed towards the rooms exit. "By the way, you might want to check the gardens first, Torgal saw him heading in that direction looking rather flustered."

"Thank you Emma. Truly," he said, hurrying in the direction of the corridor.

_I wonder if he can handle it? _Emma thought. _All the hate that would come at him. But he has made his decision, and nothing will change that. I just wonder…But I should get to work. _

* * *

"Rush?"

David turned into the garden, the beautiful flowers making the place his favourite one in the whole castle. Upon entering he could see Rush, staring at the purple flowers that were the most beautiful in the whole garden, with his back to him. He was unsure of what he was going to say or do, but knew that his mind was made up. He was attracted to the beautiful man, and he wanted him. And by what had occurred in his bedroom earlier, he knew that Rush wanted it too. It was just telling the younger man that he wanted it, that was scary.

"David? I'm sorry," he said without turning to face him. _Okay then Rush. If you won't look at me, I'll make you._

David stepped closer to Rush's body, shaking slightly as he had no idea what he was doing, but knew that his path was set. He grabbed Rush's shoulders and twisted him to face him, pulling his body close to his. He didn't wait more than a second before he crushed his lips to Rush's, sliding his hands down to his hips. Rush gasped, allowing David to slide his tongue into his mouth.

Rush stood motionless whilst David attacked his mouth, too shocked to respond. David pulled back when he noticed this lack of response, not letting go of his hips but pulling back far enough to look into Rush's eyes. He had never noticed how captivating they were before, but now as he stared into them, he felt himself lost within their depths. And he knew, without a doubt that he wasn't scared anymore.

"Rush. I want you," he whispered. He pressed his lips gently to Rush's this time, showing him that he cared.

"But…but you're the marquis. You…you can't do this. The people will hate you!" Rush shrieked., trying to pull away.

"I thought you wanted this Rush? Because I want it. And the people can hate me all they want. Because if I don't do this, I'll hate myself more than they ever could. I've made my choice Rush. Now it's time to make yours," he whispered seductively, making Rush shiver. "Come on. Let yourself go. Let yourself be…" He was cut off abruptly when Rush pushed him backwards, his back slamming into one of the pillars.

"Then show me what you got," he growled as he passionately crushed his lips to David's, causing a moan to escape from the other man. Rush slid his tongue into David's mouth, David kissing back with equal passion, moans coming from both men as they pushed their fevered bodies together. The friction this caused was delectable, causing David to pull Rush's hips towards his and grind against him. Both men moaned together, pulling away from the kiss to catch their breaths. Rush immediately started ravishing the blonde's neck, biting and sucking his way down to his collarbone, smiling against the dark skin as he heard David's breathy moans.

"This needs to come off," he breathed, pulling at the offending piece of clothing. David pulled round on Rush's hips, twisting him so that he was the one with his back to the pillar.

"You first," he smirked, raising Rush's arms over his head and holding them there with one hand, the other pulling his shirt over his chest. He released the hands for a second as he pulled the shirt over Rush's head, and then captured them again, ravishing his mouth with another kiss. When he pulled away for breath, he began kissing his way down his chest, capturing one of his nipples in his mouth, rubbing the other with his free hand. Rush gasped, arching his back and grinding his hips harder and faster against David's. His moans grew louder as David pushed him towards that ecstasy that he needed. _If this is the starter, I can't wait for the main course…but first things first._

"David," he whined. "When does _yours _come off?" He found himself gasping again as David bit down hard on his chest, releasing his arms and smirking against his sensitive skin. David felt Rush's cold hands run up and down his chest under his shirt before it was pulled off in one quick movement. He shuddered further when he felt Rush's hands dip down below the waistband of his tighter than usual pants, the same feeling from his dream overcoming him, but this time it was ten times stronger.

"Rush…" his hands slid lower. "Rush…", lower. "Oh god, Rush!"

"My lord. I forgot…oh!" Both men immediately froze, pulling themselves apart from each other. David cleared his throat, blush adorning his face as he bent down to pick up his shirt.

"…Yes Emma…?" he asked nervously. _Probably wasn't a good idea to get frisky in a garden…_

"…I can…umm…come back later. It's nothing of utmost importance. I can…"

David sighed, looking at Rush who was putting his shirt back on. "It's fine. Now will be fine."

"I just wanted to inform you that the chairman has called a meeting of congress in a week, and you are required to attend."

"Is that all?" he sighed as he put his own shirt back on.

"Yes my lord…Sorry…for the interruption. I'll be taking my leave now. Sorry," she said as she retreated, looking rather embarrassed for the normally calm and composed Emma.

David looked over at Rush again, staring him up and down, eyes lingering on the tight pants and the exposed skin around his neck. He finally looked into the eyes that he found so captivating, and found them staring back, eyes glazed over. He smirked

"You seem to have a problem Rush. Those pants look a little tight for you. Would you like some help getting out of them?" he snickered.

Rush laughed too. "I never knew that you were so helpful, my lord. But maybe this time, _your _shirt can come off first." He laughed harder as David grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor towards his room.

"We'll see."

* * *

**A/n: **There you go. I didn't want to take it any further because well, I liked this ending. I thought it was cute. R&R for me please, let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews, I might do a sequel.

x x x


End file.
